Concerns & Secrets
by melissaadams22
Summary: An odd request forces Samantha Carter to trust not only her instincts, but also someone she’s never met before.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Concerns & Secrets

Synopsis: An odd request forces Samantha Carter to trust not only her instincts, but also someone she's never met before.

Co-Author:

Pairing: Carter

Rating:

Season: SG1 10+, SGA S4+, & SAN S1 (TV Version)

Episode Spoilers:

::Greenfield Technologies::

::Carter Office::

::Washington, D.C.::

Former U.S. Air Force Colonel Samantha Carter was still tired having figured on more sleep this morning when the alarm went off but it hadn't come and she had to get her day started despite the fact her team at Greenfield Technologies where she'd been hired after leaving the Air Force after they took away her command of the Atlantis base were able to run themselves but her bosses liked to know she was in the building. At least she could focus on more research and with Cassie doing so well now in college at least the young lady didn't have to worry anymore about receiving a phone call like she'd gotten for her second mother, Janet Fraiser and the blonde's best friend several years ago.

She'd never thought she would have gotten through that but she had, Janet was always with her though in one form or another. She'd almost quit then not wanting to make Cassie risk loosing her too, they'd all thought it would be one of them before Fraiser who died, but then Colonel O'Neill had talked her out of it and Cassandra had sort of supported the decision. After Atlantis though it was the last straw, she wasn't looking to be handed a reward but to give her a command and then let her succeed against a lot of odds before 'punishing' her and taking away her command to give to that pencil pushy Richard Woolsey. The man was the best of the politicians he'd met but he was still a pencil pusher and she took it personally.

Setting down the Starbucks she'd stopped to get and the bagel and cream cheese mix she was having for breakfast the blonde woman moved some things aside to clear off a spot on her desk when she stopped and picked up a note, it was written in cursive handwriting but the message wasn't one she recognized plus it hadn't been there last night. Opening the note she scanned the words...

We owe you more than we can repay, contact us if you're still interested in helping to defend this planet and it's people. 999-568-0912

"How odd" the woman said to the empty office and picked up the phone to dial the number.

*A Few Weeks Later*

::Sanctuary::

::Lab::

::Old City, USA::

'Bigfoot' came into the lab and saw his boss and friend who he owed so much staring into a microscope and making some notes in a notebook near her and he stopped when her British/American and century plus old voice greeted him.

"I am aware of your presence, you may speak" Doctor Helen Magnus stated.

Coming closer, "I am sorry to disturb you doctor however there was a message on your service that I believe you would wish to see."

Straightening up the 157 year old woman with the black hair and the white lab coat over her dress took off her gloves once she put her pen down and held out her left hand to accept the message unfolding it and scanned the words, "Samantha Carter wishes to meet with me."

"I do not recognize the name Doctor" 'Bigfoot stated.

Folding up the note and putting it in his pocket, "Nor do I, however she does say it is urgent. She wishes to meet in DC at her office" seeing him nod. "I cannot leave at this time, there are patients that I must meet with...send Will out to meet with her for me."

The big man nodded his head, "I will tell him right away," he told the woman. "Odd that strangers want to see you," he commented and he turned toward the door; more of an observation then a comment

"Quite" the woman commented leaning forward again to look at the microscope, normally only those in the abnormal community knew of her since she carefully guarded her contact and approached only those that she absolutely needed to...the safety of her patients, indeed herself and her daughter as well as their friends depended on that fact.

*Several Hours Later*

::Greenfield Technologies::

::Conference Room::

::Washington, D.C.::

Gathering up her materials after the video conference she and some of the business folks from the technologies Samantha Carter was lost in thought, that message and the proceeding phone call had her stumped but even more than that was the limited information she'd been able to find on this Sanctuary or what they did...it had to be something pretty big for the Trust to risk approaching her, she knew how they felt about them, even if she wasn't Air Force anymore.

"Sam" one of her bosses greeted coming over and held out his hand, his grin wide. "You did a great job, sold that whole idea and netted us several million dollars in new contracts. Somehow you just make technology sound interesting."

~Reminds me of Jack O'Neill~ she thought shaking his hand, "Technology is interesting to everyone but you Randy," she joked.

Just then one of the assistants came in and smiled, "Mr. Porter, Miss Carter I'm sorry to bother you but there is a young man waiting for you in your office ma'am...a Doctor Zimmerman."

~Zimmerman, Zimmerman...I don't know any Zimmerman's~ the woman thought but nodded, "Thank you Nancy."

::Carter Office::

While he waited Will was busy reading her diplomas and awards, there was even a framed box that held a few pictures and mementos of her Air Force days that Cassie had made for her since so much of it was private and not shared with strangers. ~Very interesting woman I wonder what she has to do with us, ~ Will was thinking to himself?

Pushing open the glass doors to her office/lab Samantha Carter saw the man looking at the pictures and such along her one wall behind and beside her desk but his back was to her and she cleared her throat, "Doctor Zimmerman."

The young man spun and opened his mouth to say yes then stopped, he'd seen the smaller pictures on the wall but it wasn't until at that very moment he saw her...minus the dark hair she looked just like his boss.

"I'm Samantha Carter, I apologize for keeping you waiting" heading toward her desk then held out her hand.

Totally taken off guard and rather stunned by the resemblance, "Um uh yes" the man managed to stumble out till he saw her hand. Taking her hand Will shook it and pulled himself together, "I am sorry Miss Carter but you look remarkably like a friend of mine only she has long dark hair. I was just reading and looking, I hope you don't mind?"

She smiled, "Of course I don't, I hope she's a nice friend" releasing his hand and gestured to the chairs in front of her desk or the sofa over in the sitting area if he liked. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Coffee if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not" heading toward the area that held those items. "I apologize that I don't know who you are, I'm not familiar with a Doctor Zimmerman that I recall. How can I help you today?"

Taking a seat in the chair, "I did not expect you to know me Doctor Carter but it's you who sent for me." Seeing the confused look on her face, "I am here to represent Doctor Magnus, you sent her message recently."

Quickly Samantha looked up as she picked up the two mugs of coffee, "The Sanctuary."

Accepting his the man nodded, "Yes that's right. Thank you."

Setting her cup down in front of the chair beside him she went over to the doors and closed them then locked them and punched a code into the alarm panel instantly clouding the glass to keep anyone from seeing in and a soft buzzing was heard. She could see the man's nervousness and she nodded, "You're safe I assure you, just no chance of anyone to overhear or read lips this way. I have no idea what this Sanctuary is" going over to a palm scanner on a section of her desk and pressed her hand down onto it, "But all I do know is that I received a message from an organization that I call the Trust, they want to hire me to fry your security and defenses Doctor" taking out a file when a section of the desk opened. "There's a copy of the note I received from them and this" indicating a tape recorder, "Is a recording of the phone call plus the briefest outline they sent me of the security issues you have at this place, they want in there bad to come to me."

Immediately Will was concerned, "You said the Trust," he was unfamiliar with that name as he read the note, but from what he understood this was something the cabal would do. "I guess the two questions I have are could you do it and why are you telling us about it?"

Taking a seat Sam turned to him, "I'm not looking to blackmail you Doctor if you're worried and I have no intention of doing anything for the Trust even if I can do it, my history with them believe me is not very friendly" seeing a look of relief wash over his face. "I can't know for certain" after a sip from her mug, "If I could do it until I got a look at the specifics they said they would get me within a week if I was interested, I'm supposed to let them know" seeing him nod. "Not to toot my own horn but I'm this planet's foremost computer and technology expert, it's why they came to me most likely despite our history. If I tell them no they'll go to the second best and it may take them longer but if there's a way to do it then chances are they will find someone to do it" seeing that look again. "What is this Sanctuary and what do you do that makes the Trust so anxious to get at you folks? Who is this Doctor Magnus, I could barely find out anything about her?"

~Oh boy~ holding up his hand for one second and took out his cell phone dialing a number, "Give me Magnus."

*Less Than Four Hours Later*

::Sanctuary::

::Hallway/Stairs/Elevator::

::Old City::

Standing in the elevator with his boss and Ashley Magnus who were on their way to greet their guest and William Zimmerman who was coming back with her Henry Foss shook his head, "Oh crap" when he heard the name.

"What" Ashley demanded looking at the man?

"Well our systems are sophisticated, you know that but if the cabal gets someone with Carter's qualifications in their clutches we're in for all kinds of trouble."

Helen looked at the man, "You are familiar with her?"

"In a way yeah." Looking at his boss, "I've never met her Doc but a friend sent me some of her papers and such from years ago when she was in school and a copy of her doctorate paper. I knew then she was going to be formidable so I have tried to keep track of her as much as possible. She might be the only person on the planet better then me," he hated to admit.

The younger girl scoffed, "No one is better than you dude."

Foss blushed slightly at that comment as they started out toward Helen's study on this level, "Samantha Carter has been involved in one form or another with not only a lot of computer and security upgrades over the last two decades at least but I referenced some of her early designs when setting up our systems. She's got all kinds of degrees and what's more" looking down to type at his pad, "She's US Air Force."

"Former" Helen Magnus stated, "She left the service a few months ago my information has led me to believe."

::H. Magnus Study::

Ashley shook her head, "So we just convince her she can't help them, what's the big deal? What's she even telling us for, wants money or what?"

It was Henry who shook his head, "Not the Samantha Carter I have read about, money is way down on her list or she would not have joined the military."

Taking a seat behind her desk, "We at this time do not know her intentions but the facts are that she came to us to warn us of a possible threat that could put our entire facility under attack. I want all precautions taken, she and Will should be returning within the hour. I'd like you both at the meeting."

Foss was thrilled, "Sure I would love to meet her," he said happily. "You want to see something else that is going to freak you out," he asked tapping at his laptop that he always kept with him?

"I just don't get it. Wouldn't the cabal have warned her not to come to us? Does she not have anything they can hold over her," Ashley asked, the girt was always suspicious first until she was comfortable?

Sitting down the mother nodded, "Will told me that she does have a daughter but she's with someone that the woman trusts and she doesn't call this organization the cabal."

"We got someone else pissed at us," the Sanctuary geek asked as he came forward?

Ashley rolled her eyes, "When don't we? So who is it this time?"

Magnus shook her head, "She called them The Trust, and I'm searching now to see if they are part of the same organization. What is it Henry?"

Turning his computer for his boss to see. "This is picture of Samantha Carter taken at a recent event. Remind you of anyone," he questioned?

"Oh my God" the younger girl stated from the side.

It took a lot to unnerve Helen Magnus but seeing one's twin was definitely right up with the event, "Uncanny."

"Mom it's you...with just...well lighter hair. How is that possible?"

Henry shook his head, "Maybe she's your long lost sister Doc."

The woman gave him 'that' look, "Very unlikely Henry, we likely have a few relatives in common."

::Enroute To Sanctuary::

Sitting in the passenger seat as Will Zimmerman was driving them through Old City on the West Coast Samantha Carter had her cell phone to her ear and smiled to the words, "Cassie this hunting trip is something you and the General do every year, I assure you I'll be fine for a week honey. I'm just visiting a colleague on the West Coast."

Cassandra Fraiser and Jack O'Neill shared a love of hunting though over the years Janet had tried to discourage it but she'd been unsuccessful, finally she'd just given up figuring it was just the then Colonel's influence on her. As a surprise the older man had arranged for them to take a hunting trip this week while she was off up to Canada to hunt caribou.

Cassie smiled but she was still concerned, "Are you sure Sam? I know I am off and I don't want you to feel slighted, but this is such a rare chance," the girl explained to her.

"I'm sure honey" reminding herself each time she used such terms how much Janet's job was hers now, she wasn't the girl's mother though...that was her best friend even if she wasn't there to do it. "But the next vacation you and me, plan on it all right?"

"I will Sam and thanks. Listen make sure you keep phone on incase one of us gets hurt, well not me but you know," she teased a bit. Jack seemed to be more accident-prone since they lost Janet.

The blonde smiled, "Always Cassie. Let me talk to the General a second would you?"

Taking the phone from Cassie and telling her to get a move on with her packing Jack turned his attention to the call, "Hey Carter listen don't worry about kiddo, we are going to be just fine."

She nodded, "I have no doubt of that General but let me just say for the record" trying to channel her best friend so he'd be careful. "I may not be a medical doctor but I am a medic and a scientist, you get one hangnail up there and I'm going to jab something big and sharp somewhere interesting when you get home Sir. Clear?"

That comment even made Will look at her and wince, it sounded painful.

"Hey now you do not get to jab the General. Geeze Carter we are going to be fine," the man told her. "If you're that worried come on along," he challenged.

Smiling the woman nodded offering Zimmerman a wink so he'd know she was joking, "I do not hunt things for fun that are ten times at least larger than me General, I prefer my fun at a spa."

"Yeah, yeah...right. Ok, we'll be careful and no hangnails I promise."

"Good, call when you land and let me know you made it safe."

Shaking his head, ~ She is worse then my mother ever was~ he thought. "Yes dear" he answered. "Have to go Carter bye," and hung up before she could respond figuring that would get her goat.

With a shake of her head the blonde hung up the phone, "I have got to remember to hurt him when I see him" putting the item back in her pocket.

Finding that an odd statement Will glanced at her, "Do you often threaten harm to friends Doctor Carter," he questioned.

"I wasn't serious" the woman insisted, "And it's Sam."

::Sanctuary::

::Hallway/Stairs/Elevator::

Samantha Carter moved slowly down the carpeted hall with her guide but she was turning her head to look at everything, this place was huge as she'd seen when they pulled up and she was just...honestly she didn't have any idea what question to ask first. This place was just unbelievable, that's all there was too it.

::H. Magnus Study::

Indicating the blonde to enter first Doctor William Zimmerman saw the two women turn to face them as they stopped and Henry straightening up from the fire he was poking since it was dark outside, "Doctor Samantha Carter this is Henry Foss."

"Hi" raising his hand and waved to her, the poker forgotten in his other...she was even more beautiful.

Giving him a nod, "Hi."

"Ashley" the young girl stated when her eyes moved to her, standing with her arms waiting patiently and armed not sure about this woman yet.

~Charming~ she thought to herself, "And you" turning her eyes to the woman who was like looking in a mirror though she was slightly thinner, a little taller, had black hair and a slightly darker skin tone who held herself even standing there with an air of authority and sexuality that she had to admit was impressive, "Must be Doctor Magnus, it's nice to meet you" coming forward and held out her hand showing no disturbance or question at their uncanny looks, she'd seen doubles of her before so was used to it though was hoping this one wasn't a human form replicator. "You have a beautiful home I must say."

Helen graciously shook her hand, "Welcome Doctor Carter, won't you have a seat please," indicating a near by chair? "Most people would say it's unusual but I thank you," she commented waiting for Sam to sit before she took her own seat.

Henry came over and took a seat next to Ashley, "I have to say I am not surprised they went after one of the best," he commented.

Watching Zimmerman go to lean sit in a chair he turned around Samantha sat down and nodded in the other chair facing the group, "I appreciate the compliment Mr. Foss."

"Henry" and smiled as Ashley elbowed him. "Ow...hey..."

Helen gave them a stern look turning her attention back to the blonde woman who was like a mirror likeness, "So I believe you explained to our colleague we could have a potential problem Doctor Carter."

She nodded, "Yes and it's Sam, Doctor Carter..." she shook her head. "I don't use that unless I'm in the classroom and have little choice. I'm assuming he outlined to you all what I told him back in DC at my office."

"He did" the older woman stated calmly.

Her daughter spoke at that point, "What I don't get is why you came to us. What do you want? You know they have to be watching you."

Carter nodded, "Yes they are, in fact they probably watched me ride right through your gates," she explained seeing the surprise. "This is not the first time I dealt with the Trust Ashley" since it's the only name that she gave her. "They want to hire me to take down your security systems, which in all honesty I could probably do no offense to you Henry" seeing him nod. "They'll figure I'll try to figure out why they want me to do that and at best get a first hand look at your security set up as I was shown through this place and have an idea if I can even do it."

"And at worst" Will asked?

"They'll figure I'll warn you, which is what I have precisely done however they won't know that I know they suspect I'll do that."

Zimmerman shook his head, "Cloak and dagger gives me a headache."

Keeping her eyes fixed on the blonde, "And if they should discover you have warned us?"

"Then I go back and tell them I warned you which means you'll be feeling confident and that you got me to set them up which in turn lets them set you up" she explained easily. "As I told Will however I have no intention of doing their bidding, I suspect they know that but it doesn't mean they won't find someone else who will...it may take them longer than it takes me but eventually they would get it done."

All of this was far more then Helen wanted to deal with, that was why she had Henry in the position he was in. She could see that Will was on the edge of his seat clearly concerned, as was she.

Ashley looked at Henry and then at Sam, "So if you don't want anything are you here to help us so they don't stand a chance of messing with it," wanting to cut right to the chase?

~That girl definitely has to somehow be related to the General, impatient~ the blonde thought turning her eyes to Magnus a moment, "May I ask what kind of doctor you are Doctor Magnus?"

"Hey I..." her daughter began.

Carter held up her hand, "One second please" not moving her blue eyes from the older woman though to her she looked to be her age, she just carried and exuded that air of age and wisdom just sitting there.

Helen gave her daughter a nod to be patient. "I am a researcher primarily though the specific discipline depends upon the patient of course, does that make a difference," the older woman asked her?

"She's also a medical doctor" Will supplied then, "Among other things."

Sam smiled her thanks to him, "I suspected researcher, you have that air about you" she stated and looked to Ashley. "I can't know what I can do to make that happen if I don't know what you have by way of systems now and whereas Henry could show me I'm sure with Doctor Magnus's permission of course..."

"Sure I could" Foss stated, anxious to work with her.

"We first need to come up with a plausible reason why I am in this place for a few days without them thinking I'm not going to help them."

Zimmerman sat back, "And how do you plan to make that happen," finding it odd she hadn't yet asked again what they did here?

Sam had that figured out, "One of you escorts me out of this facility on foot making it clear I'm not welcome to anyone within parabolic microphone distance. After I'm alone they'll likely pick me up."

Shaking her head, "They'll never just believe you," the young Ashley Magnus stated.

"I'm counting on that," the blonde stated. "After an argument or a discussion depending on how loud they get I'll suggest a plan to get me back into the facility where I will be able to work on your systems, they'll beat the crap out of me and dump me at your door. To them the action will figure that will make you believe me when I say I'm not going to work for them and I'll have access."

Foss actually gasped, "Whoa wait...they could kill you, beat the crap out of you and you're going to let them."

She nodded, "I'm going to suggest it actually, at the proper time."

"And what if they kill you" Zimmerman asked? "You're risking your life Sam."

"I'm aware of that, does one of you have a better idea or are you willing to just hope they can't eventually overcome your systems" she asked the group?

Ashley rolled her eyes and looked at her mother, "And you think that I take risks. Boy I better not ever hear that argument again," she stated, "She is just plain nuts."

Helen was a bit taken back as well, "I do think it is a risky option however I am at a loss to offer another solution."

"Sam " Will said sitting forward a bit. "What if Henry gave you a non-specific view of what we have could you tell us then if you can help? I would hate for you to go through this only to find out you can't be of help."

She nodded, "Any information he can give me will help but" and she looked at Magnus then. "I do have one idea already that could help."

"Indeed" Magnus stated.

Again nodding seeing Henry sitting forward, "What little information they gave me did say you have a massive power generation and an EM shield surrounding this facility, I won't ask why" she could ask later. "Anyway in order to know that since it's doubtful you've let anyone in here who could see your systems from what I've seen that means they're scanning for it."

"We can't prevent that" Henry stated, "Our power requirements are..."

"You can prevent it" Carter stated looking at him. "By programming a satellite to scan for continuous energy signatures aimed at these coordinates. When one is found the satellite would transmit a signal that would either scramble their signal or redirect it to another location" seeing Will and Ashley's eyes both wide. "They may gather a couple seconds of data but that would be it, nothing more to tell them only that an energy signature is here but no specifics of any type."

The younger Magnus shook her head, "How do you propose we get a satellite or get it into orbit? We got a lot of neat toys but come on we're not N.A.S.A. lady."

Grinning the blonde nodded, "Any of you know how to steal one" she asked? "Some of the work I do still deals with satellites, I can easily get my hands on one that Henry and I can reprogram and using a few connections I can convince the governments it's a standard replacement weather mapping satellite, with an encrypted signal keyed to a specific cipher that only the two of us would know to look for no one else would ever know what it's true function was."

Henry Foss had heard of some ideas but that was by far right up there with cool.

"Henry" Helen asked calmly, the question clear was it possible?

He nodded, "Oh yeah if we can get the right model and do the reprogramming...yeah theoretically boss it would do what she said."

"How do we get it in orbit" Will asked?

"I call in a favor," Carter stated.

Ashley thought only her mother had connections like that but apparently this person thought she was pretty powerful. "Must be one heck of a favor," the young girl stated.

Will looked at Magnus, "I don't think we have any choice but to accept the help however it comes. I am just concerned with her getting hurt," he told his boss honestly.

Sam turned and looked at him. "I assure you Will like Ashley here I am not a girly girl and I can take a punch or two."

"Hey" the other girl stated, "I'll have you know I can..."

"Ashley" her mother stated. "I share Will's concern for your safety," the accented voice stated.

Foss nodded immediately, "There's got to be another way what if..."

She shook her head, "I meant no disrespect Ashley but whatever you people do here is obviously important, the Trust wants in here and that means I don't want them in here. There is one thing you do need to be aware of Doctor Magnus" looking at her. "There is a protein marker in my blood left over from...an experience" not admitting anything else, these folks didn't have security classification, "Many years ago. It makes it very difficult to give me too much blood I haven't donated myself but we don't have time for that plus it makes me very impervious to many drugs, I need massive doses of a lot of things."

Zimmerman sat forward, "That's telling her she's got to treat you with one hand tied behind her back Sam, come on" he stated hating this even more.

"I know" Carter stated, "And I'd offer to let you see my medical records but I can't do that because they're classified...she'll just have to muddle through but I wanted her to be aware" unaware what Magnus's experiences or knowledge was.

Helen held her hand up to stop Wills objection, "Sam if you would give me a list of what I can know, medications you do respond to and your blood type I will see that I have what I need. If you are willing to go to this much effort on our behalf then the least I can do is assure you that I will do all I can. Henry, get her what she needs. Will, Ashley you two get prepared to show her out. Sam can I get you some tea or something to eat," the older woman told the team and asked the blonde?

Rising Foss nodded, "I'll get you a laptop Sam."

She smiled at his seemingly affection for her, "Thank you Henry" giving him a nod as the other two left and said they'd be nearby. It left her and Magnus alone; "If you've got a cup of coffee I would love that and something I can write on really fast, I'll make that list for you."

Magnus rose and majestically moved across the room to her desk, "Will insists on keeping coffee in the house now that he resides here, I will call for some" bringing a pad and a pen to her.

Accepting them she nodded, "Thank you" sensing the woman had a great many questions. "I don't want to take a lot of time, no more than a couple hours before your colleagues throw me out."

That was understandable to the older woman, "I just have one question this Trust as you call them why are you so determined to keep them out of my facility," moving to the phone this time?

Carter looked up pausing in her writing, "Is what you do vital to this planet's safety and future Doctor Magnus?"

"It is," Helen responded easily wondering if the woman would then have questions as to what it was.

The woman nodded, "Then there is your answer Doctor, the Trust never does anything for the goodness of anyone but themselves" and tipped her head back to resume writing.


	2. Chapter 2

*Two And A Half Hours Later*

::Lab::

Coming into the lab finding his mentor at a computer monitor typing in some commands William Zimmerman sighed as he came forward.

"Did she leave Will," the much older woman asked?

He nodded, "Yeah Ashley made a big show of throwing her out and making it clear she wasn't welcome, I just wish I felt better about this Magnus" leaning on the workbench. "We know what the cabal or Trust, whatever they cal themselves are capable of. They could kill her and she doesn't even know what we do here yet she's risking everything to help us."

Looking up at the young man, "She knows what she desired to know Will. The planet depends on what we do here, that was enough for her. Is someone watching for her return, I want to make sure we tend to her as quickly as possible?"

Zimmerman nodded, "Yeah, Henry is glued to the security cameras. She told us on the way out that it would probably be sometime tomorrow before they'd drop her back off depending on how things went, maybe the day after. She also gave us this" holding out a paper with some names on it. "The top one is her daughter, she said if something happens that she'd appreciate it if we let them know what happened."

"Of course."

"I should get back to my office."

Helen studied him a moment, "Will we need to believe that this will work. I am sure if the damage is not massive that I can help her so please try and relax a bit."

He nodded, "I guess I just hate that it's necessary, all this cloak and dagger stuff."

"As do I but it is a changing world and humans by nature are often times the worst enemy of the unknown and the unexplained."

"Yeah I guess...good night Magnus."

She offered him a smile, "Good night Will" and watched him leave. Unknown to the others there was another thought going through the mind of Doctor Helen Magnus and not mission related, Samantha Carter clearly had gifts among them intelligence of course and common sense but she was looking for some specific markers within the blood sample she had gotten as a control to see if she was perhaps something else.

::Unknown Location::

Less than a mile from leaving the Sanctuary though Ashley and Will had both done a good job of making it appear she was thrown out Samantha Carter had been grabbed by men in a black car. She'd put up a fight just to look good though she had to admit feeling the one man's nose crack under her fist had felt good at the time, these damned idiots. Finally when the black hood was pulled off her head she saw several men, one tall man in a suit and tie with a smirk denoting himself the boss of this 'operation' though he didn't say anything.

Sitting in a chair blinking against the harsh lights in her face she could make out some rough shapes of boxes or crates so they were probably in a warehouse, the Colonel/General had told her once that covert or black ops always preferred either a warehouse or an abandoned house for the privacy and it was advice she'd found to be true. For now she made a move to get up finding her hands handcuffed behind her and nodded, "Ok, so you got me...what do you want?"

"We tried to hire you Carter in order to take out their security not go inside" one of them, the boss stated as he was playing with a switchblade?

~Amateur idiot~ the blonde thought, "Listen I know this is hard for you to understand but the best way to take out any system is to first have first hand knowledge of it, at least to have seen it."

"And they showed it to you?"

She smiled, "Of course they did, after I told them you wanted to hire me and why."

That made the boss stiffen and step forward, "You told them?"

"How else did you expect me to get them to show me their security set up if I couldn't convince them there was a threat and I was the best one to fix it?"

Walking over to the woman he bent down into her face, "You expect me to believe that they bought this tale do you? The good doctor is not that stupid."

Carter smiled, she had to be careful dealing with this man, "I never said she was; she obviously didn't believe me or did your people not see me literally thrown out of their place? If you're interested in saving your ass when your superiors do find out this little plan of yours fell through I have an idea."

"And why would you help us?"

Her blue eyes turned to him, "I don't know them from Adam, and as far as I'm concerned they're doing something dangerous in that place...that level of technology not overseen by any government can't be good. Now do you want to hear about my plan?"

Holding the sharp side of the knife to her throat, "I am listening. Make it good or it might be the last idea you ever have."

If she showed intimidation she was dead and turned her eyes to him, no fear showing since it wasn't the first time she'd ever been threatened, "You want in there and the best way to get in there is with a small team instead of a full out assault. In order for that to work it means you need to make them blind which means you need a software and hardware crash at the right moment, not just going down and hoping to get lucky. You and your associates" her eyes darting over to them, "Injure me just enough that they'll believe the story I told them. They'll take me inside believing me now and I can work on their systems freely and create the crash for a specified time...then you come and do whatever it is you want. I'll need more money though" and she smiled at the look. "Hey if you're planning to injure me hospital bills cost me, I'm not on the government's dime anymore remember?"

The man with the knife took a deep breath, "No more money."

~And there's the tell, they're a rogue operation trying to impress their bosses~ she thought and narrowed her eyes, "Fine, but you promise me that no matter how this goes you forget you ever knew me. If this goes south I don't need to be connected with the operation and you don't need to be connected to me, we do this together and we forget we know each other. Agreed?"

Thinking about what she said for a few moments the man still had not moved the knife. "So what's to prevent you from dropping the dime when this all over." he questioned? This sounded like it might work and really wasn't sure she was slick enough to double cross him the mental nerds generally were not that street smart.

Blue eyes focused on him, "No offense to your associates and you there but if I dropped the dime do you really think your bosses would believe you all could do this without someone like me? I squeal on you, I squeal on myself. So what do you say" Sam demanded, "We go make ourselves some money?"

Moving the knife he closed it and put it in his pocket, "You sit tight and don't go anyplace pretty lady I will be back" he said and left the area they were in, he had others to talk too and did not want her listening.

~Mental pigmy~ she thought and nodded, "Sure I'll just stay right here" the handcuff's clattering a little as she shifted position. "Hey seeing as how you're both supposed to be guarding me you think you could at least find me something to drink while your boss checks in with his bosses?"

*Thirty Hours Later*

::Sanctuary::

::Security Office::

Henry Foss looked up from his keyboard scanning the camera views again, he could have done this from his office since this room was so seldom used once he tied everything in down here but it was closer than the habitat area where his office was.

"Hey" Ashley Magnus called coming in, "Anything yet?"

He shook his head slowly, "Nothing" looking up at the girl as she came over to lean against a counter.

Nodding, "Well as much as we don't want to say it there's a chance they didn't go for it and if not you might be watching for something that never happens. How are you doing on our security upgrades?"

He held up his tablet to her, "I've made a few suggestions, the parts should start arriving today and I'll start it up but nothing like Sam came up with...that satellite was a really great idea, it would improve our security ten fold at least."

Taking the pad to scan it Ashley nodded, "Yeah it was a good idea. Will is so anxious he can barely sit still, was pacing his office in between patients and he must have lost twelve pounds running up and down stairs to check in" seeing him nod as she tapped at the tablet with the pen thing. "Mom doesn't show it but I've heard her making several under her breath comments as she was in the infirmary several times, you know how she is."

"You know what I don't get," Henry stated looking back at the monitors? "Why would she do it? She's risking everything to help us Ash and she doesn't even know us. This Trust or the cabal, whatever they call themselves, do you have any idea what they could do to her daughter for instance or even her?"

Looking over at Henry the woman nodded, "I do know and she knows too, but I get the feeling she has taken them on before. There is a whole section of her career that is kind of gray. She says she was watching deep space, but all my instincts tell me it was more.'

Foss nodded at that, he'd done some of the digging for her but run into more government walls and cover ups than he ever had before.

::Street::

Meanwhile at that moment a dark black sedan with no plates came spiraling around a corner, the 'body' in between two men was barely conscious. She had a sprained wrist at least, possible internal damage and they'd done a lot of damage to her face especially as well as possibly cracked a couple ribs and a concussion was definitely in the works. Fortunately they'd let the woman call and arrange with friends for her 'daughter' to stay with them another week or two and the 'raid' was set up for seven days from now so she had a lot to do.

As the car came skidding in front of the Sanctuary's main gates the one man moved and laughed opening the door, "Happy landings Carter" and he shoved watching the woman roll and tumble out. Closing the door he nodded, "Get us out of here" he ordered immediately.

The driver didn't need to be asked twice and the tires squealed as it took off at high speed.

::Sanctuary::

::Security Office::

About the time the car was pulling away Ashley had looked at the monitor and then closer at the screen. Slapping Henry on the arm she pointed to dark lump by the gate, "Let's go dude that has to be her," she insisted as she started for the door.

"I sure hope she's breathing," Henry said as he follow the young girl out of the room.

*Hours Later*

::H. Magnus Study::

Doctor Helen Magnus was tired, she wouldn't sleep of course but for one of only a few times in her very long life she felt exhausted. As she came into her study/office she wasn't surprised to see a fire going and several anxious faces facing her.

"Well" her daughter demanded?

"Magnus" William Zimmerman asked?

"Boss" Henry questioned quickly?

She found it slightly amusing to herself that this young woman had so endeared herself to the staff already including 'Bigfoot' who hadn't yet met her but who nonetheless felt a connection for what she was doing, "She is alive but still guarded. There was some minor internal bleeding, she has a mild concussion, a sprained left wrist, and two fractured ribs" leaning back against her desk. "Most of the damage was done to her face and arms or legs, several deep lacerations."

Ashley nodded at that, "It makes sense. They'd want her hurting but not unable to complete the mission they think they sent her in here for."

Helen agreed immediately, "She will be sore and her movements limited but the head injury is my greatest worry at the moment, I have no way of knowing the period of time until she regains consciousness or if her memory will be intact when she does."

"My God" Zimmerman stated shaking his head.

Foss felt a boulder form in the pit of his stomach and sighed, "They weren't very nice the way they threw her out of the car. She did mumble to us that the attack would be in seven days."

The psychologist leaned on the back of the chair he was holding onto, "You know Magnus if she is going to get the work done with Henry we're going to have to tell her what goes on here, she's bound to come across some of the residents."

Magnus took a deep breath and she slowly let it out, "Will I have given that a large deal of thought. I am still not convinced that is the course of action that I want to take. However I expect that I will make a decision soon."

Ashley looked at her mom fairly confused, "Isn't it pretty much a yes or no decision?"

"Boss I think Will is right how am going to show her that section of the security if we don't tell her," Henry asked?

Zimmerman nodded, "He's right Magnus besides I think she pretty much proved her loyalty" straightening up. "She got her ass kicked for us without asking for anything."

"Yet" the younger Magnus stated. "Mom if you don't want to tell her we can blindfold her and escort her through the place or just show her things in rooms we want her in."

Foss shook his head, "Listen I know you all think I'm enamored with the woman and maybe I am but come on, she damn near got killed out there asking those guys to beat her up."

"There are other concerns Henry, I assure you," the older woman stated.

"Like what" he asked? "Doc I'm not going to be able to do this without her help, a lot of the programming code she'll be writing by hand...that's not something that can be done on the fly and what about the satellite...she's totally carrying that idea."

Will nodded his head at that looking at his boss, "He's right Magnus, Carter has proven her worth."

"I agree" 'Bigfoot' stated. "Even though I have not met her she has risked her life and that of her cub for the safety of us, that says much."

The older woman took her seat, "I do appreciate all of your input and I assure you that I do agree with you. I have concerns that I cannot share with you at this time," seeing them all about to question her. Holding up her hand to stop them, "When I can share with you I will. Now I do believe it's getting late," she intoned.

They all agreed but William Zimmerman hung up watching his mentor turning to her computer and beginning to work when he straightened up and slid his hands into his jeans pockets. "You ok" he asked gently?

Tilting her head slightly to the side, "I am a bit on the tired side. I have been very busy of late and little time to just sit back and rest," offering him a small smile.

"That's not what I meant Magnus" sliding forward and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "You want to talk about whatever it is with Sam that has you evaluating something?"

"It's just a suspicion I have Will. I don't want it to sound as if I think she should be a dumb blonde and being a girl as the saying goes, but just how many women are there in her field that can do what she does...or men for that matter?"

He shrugged really not sure, "I'm sure she's..." suddenly he stopped and he looked at her.

"That's my suspicion yes" at his look Helen sighed. "I'm still waiting on some test results."

"It seems kind of farfetched doesn't it" the psychologist asked? "I mean she would know wouldn't she?"

Helen turned fully to face him, "It's likely she would yes however" folding her hands carefully atop the book on the middle of her desk. "There are documented cases where some do not know. It is possible she has never noticed, empaths or psychics for instance can go their entire lives without realizing their potential until the last few moments."

Will thought for several long moments, "So you're saying that she has gone along just thinking that she is special and has a gift for stuff but in reality she might be an abnormal with high IQ?"

"It is not unheard of Will," the much older woman stated. "And she may well possess greater gifts than that, from what I have gathered from her service record she is a remarkable soldier, leader...those may also be enhanced if she is in fact an abnormal."

This really concerned him, "Helen she is definitely a functioning member of society and she is not a danger to anyone or herself so does it really matter if she is? What can we offer her or her us for that matter aside from what she is doing?"

Magnus found that odd, "You do not believe she would want to know what she is Will? Many of our abnormals now and in the past have been or become members of society, only those dangerous or who choose to remain within these walls are here," she explained. "If she is an abnormal does she not have the right to know the truth and what we can learn from her would be invaluable, as it is from all the others."

When she put things like that it was hard to disagree. "I guess that I am concerned about what the effects of telling her might be. I am not sure I would take it all that well."

The woman nodded, "That is a concern I have as well."

Will smiled a little, "Hence the fact why you are not sleeping."

"Quite correct," giving him a nod. "Good night Will."

::Infirmary::

Less than twenty hours later when someone came in Samantha Carter was awake, an array of colorful bruises and one eye barely open but surrounding her on the bed was laptops, tablets, notepaper with scribbled notes and formulas and on the end of her bed bent over in a chair sleeping against her feet was Henry Foss.

The blonde was sitting up but looking miserable since it was the middle of the night local time and was holding her cell phone, "Parker...Parker come on, it's one little A78A-091 mapping satellite, you've got four of them just sitting around and we both know it."

The man on the other end of the phone could barely believe what he was hearing, "Sam have you finally fallen over the edge? I know what I have and just how do I explain the fact that I don't have one? Just what do want to do with it?"

Magnus hung back for the moment she would let her finish her call and then put them both to bed.

"Parker" the blonde insisted looking down at the tablet she was trying to outline a pathway for a route around in the walls behind something with her one hand in a sling, "You and I both know you can make the Pentagon disappear and convince the world it never existed if you put your mind to it and as for what I want it for...call it a birthday gift."

Laughing, "You want a weather mapping satellite as a birthday gift."

She smiled, "It's better than General Kent finding out where his case of 1927 Château LaFlur wine went when you he was stationed in France and...."

"Ok, ok" Parker insisted shaking his head. "When do you want it?"

"Day after tomorrow at the latest, I'll send a colleague to pick it up for me" she explained.

The man shook his head, "Risking my life and I don't even get to see your pretty face that is so unfair Carter," he teased. "Call me when they are coming so I can make sure I am alone."

Samantha Carter laughed which made her moan inside, her face hurting and other body parts reminding her that when they caught these intruders she wanted to personally give them an extra kick in the gonads for herself. "You only say things like that when Nancy isn't around and if she ever catches you I'll say something nice about you in the eulogy."

"Very funny" Parker insisted. "I've got to run Sam."

"Thanks P. and I'll see you soon I promise. Bye" and hung up managing to kick Henry lightly trying to wake him up so they could get back to work.

Stepping out of the shadows as it were Magnus came up to the bed and started to pile up the loose items, "The call sounded most productive. Now save your work it's time to rest," she said gently then cleared her throat a bit. "Henry" she called.

The man sat up so fast he nearly fell over backwards off the chair, "Yeah boss what," he said when he straitened himself back up?

"Goodnight Henry," Helen told him.

Like all of the Sanctuary staff/family Foss knew that tone of voice and yawned nodding, "Yeah boss, just one second" turning to Carter as he stood up. "Well?"

The blonde nodded slowly, her split lip aching as she spoke, "The satellite is a go in a couple days but we need to have the upload program ready by then."

"We can do that and...."

"Henry" the other woman said again.

Quickly he gathered up a lot of the materials and nodded, "Right Doc, I'm going. Sam I'll see you tomorrow."

~Janet could have taken lessons from this lady~ Sam was thinking. "Good night Henry," she said.

"Night boss" and he left.

Looking at Helen, Sam had her hand on her laptop, "I am going to work a bit more," she told her.

"I think not" the British woman stated gently pulling on gloves from a box, she wanted to check her surgical incision. "What you have done for my facility and my patients" the woman stated when she was finished pulling off her gloves, "You have my thanks."

Carter shook her head not realizing how tired she was, "Like I said the Trust never does anything for the greater good, you're against them so that's a good thing."

"Indeed" the woman stated moving the laptop aside before she could stop her. "I think perhaps tomorrow you can move around slightly but you must take it easy."

Sam nodded a bit, "I have been through worse and we don't have the luxury of not getting things done. I am down right now to the wire with doing this and if we are not ready they will get in here," she insisted even as she was lying down on the bed and allowing herself to be covered.

Helen Magnus nodded gently, "You will be no use to this facility if you do not allow yourself to heal Doctor Carter, now sleep" she ordered tucking her in then reached up to turn the lights above the bed down. "Pleasant dreams" she insisted in that way she had about her.

Normally Sam would have fussed and argued or she would have waited for the lady to leave and get up but for some reason with this woman she just listened. "Good night," she told her as she closed her eyes.

*Two Days Later*

::Foss Lab::

Two days later Henry Foss handed an item that looked like a cross between a circuit board and a junction box to William Zimmerman, Helen on one side of the man and Ashley on the other.

"What is it" Ashley Magnus asked?

"It's a reroute box, Sam and I came up with it" Henry answered. "Once these are installed near our major power points in the event of loss of major power or a spike it will tie in directly with auxiliary making it unlikely we'll loose main defenses or any of the security protocols to keep the mean and ugly things in their homes for at least a few minutes until we get our bearings."

Will nodded, "Nice, that should help."

He nodded back, "Yes, normally we have a few seconds when someone has to tell the system to switch to back ups, this does it automatically at the first sign of trouble until we tell them to shut off or redirect it back to main power. The problem is," he stated as he typed, "That they have to be installed which means crawling through the inner workings of this place, if Carter doesn't help me it could take weeks and even then we're pushing it. On a bit of good news" he brought up a bunch of lines of code, "She and I have the satellite program ready and I've downloaded it to a portable drive for whoever goes to get the thing. You'll just plug it in, hit the power button on both devices and it will upload automatically" turning back to face them. "In addition as well Sam is working on the coding now for a stun field throughout the facility."

"Stun field" the psychologist asked, "What's that?"

Foss explained that it was a field that would deliver a minimal electric charge throughout the facility to all those moving within, unless they were wearing a specific type of insert in their shoes..."We've got them for all of us. And Ashley you're going to like this" turning back to the computer and hit a key. It brought up a picture of a z shaped device that had a serpent's head almost at the end.

Leaning forward the girl frowned, "What the hell is that?"

"She called it a ZAT," the computer geek stated. "Says it's an energy weapon the delivers a non lethal charge and renders anyone or anything unconscious for several hours, two shots kills apparently. She says she can lay her hands on several for us to use during the raid if we want them."

Ashley was decidedly happy about the idea, "I'll take a dozen. That's even better then a tranq gun for crying out loud."

Helen was not so sure, "Henry, tell her that I would like to see one of these things first before I agree with it's use here or in any other use."

The man nodded, "She's already working on getting a half dozen or so on loan, says we can't keep them but apparently she has a rather intimate knowledge of how they work and she says she can make a version for us to use pretty easily once we aren't under such a time constraint."

Handing the item back to the man the psychologist straightened up, "What about getting the satellite into orbit?"

"She's contacting the General who runs N.A.S.A. and reporting one of the satellites is faulty," he explained.

Ashley furrowed her brow, "How did she know that?"

Henry smiled up to her, "We broke into the satellite control system and fried it's directional controls. Her knowledge of the defense department's systems is impressive, I think with her help I could run a war from here if I had to."

"That's scary" Zimmerman stated and looked at Magnus. "Ashley and I are heading out to get the satellite but have you decided yet if you're going to tell her about us" the man asked?

Foss quickly agreed, "She's doing a lot for us Doc and so far not asking questions, I know she's recovering and everything but she's got to be tired of working in her room or the infirmary which is the only two places she's allowed to go. I'm going to need help to install a lot of this stuff now that we're down to the wire and if not her one of you all, it would be faster with her though."

Helen truly hated to be nagged and she clearly felt that was the case. However she had decided that she would take the woman on a walk and show her what she was willing to risk her life for and later she would talk to her about the fact that she was one of them. Looking at Will she gave him a small smile, "That will do, I am planning on showing her while you're gone."

Foss thanked the heavens silently; she had just made his day.

Zimmerman smiled, "I can hang around if..."

"Oh no" Ashley insisted, "You're with me Will. My tolerance for military people, even friendly ones is not good...I'd prefer to shoot them rather than deal with them."

The older Magnus wanted to roll her eyes, "Please keep Ashley in line, the last thing we need is questions from the military about why one of their people is in the recovery ward" giving a pointed look to her daughter. "By the time you get back Will I am sure Sam will welcome the chance to talk to you about all she has learned."


	3. Chapter 3

*A Couple Hours Later*

::Guest Room::

Leaning on the cane she was using and trying to hold the phone with her shoulder since she'd taken her one arm out of the sling that was slung over the arm of a chair Samantha Carter was pacing her guest room, it was gorgeous and she was nodding stepping over this or that, "Yes Sir I understand" she told the man and the General on the phone. "If you check pipeline Charlie 56 Alpha you'll see the problem...no General it can't be fixed by remote, the circuit is fried" hearing a knock at the door. "Excuse me Sir" and looked at the door, "Come in" and moved the phone back up as she started to walk again. "I've already gotten and programmed a replacement satellite today Sir and I've made arrangements through General Vance's office to have it replaced by uh...no Sir classified...yes that's right, with your permission I'll handle the direction through the NORAD connection and General Landry out in Colorado Springs" she stated. "This phone is secure Sir, you'll be able to monitor the placement and I'll coordinate with your staff. From takeoff to placement, roughly fourteen hours General," turning to see who came in.

Magnus felt like her timing was just off with the woman, she always seem to catch her on the phone. She pointed to the hall to see if Sam wanted her to wait out there till she was done, it was clear she was speaking about the satellite.

She shook her head and mouthed just a minute to the woman who seemed almost her double, "Yes Sir...I appreciate that General...thank you...good-bye Sir" and hung up shaking her head. "I'm sorry about that Doctor Magnus, it seems what time I'm not on the computer I'm on the phone" chuckling and leaned on the cane. "I did want to thank you for this cane, it's really beautiful and ornate."

The older woman smiled gently, "I am glad that you like it. Do you feel like taking a walk with me? I think that it's time I show you what you're risking everything for," she said as she held open the door.

"Of course" anxious for that, "I could use a break actually" setting her phone down and came forward, her face a bright array of colors. "I did want to thank you for saving my life too, I know it was my idea but you didn't have to go along with it."

The woman looked at her with that coy sort of smile that she had, "Now what kind of doctor would I be if I did not do all that I could," she stated easily? "Please join me, I will take you to meet some of my patients. "

::Hallway/Elevator/Stairs::

Sam made idle conversation with Helen Magnus finding her charming and more in a great many ways, she was sophisticated and yet easy to talk to seeming to almost know a person before they knew themselves. For now they were in the old fashioned elevator and she finally asked the question, "You know since you're going to tell me anyway Doctor I have to ask, you call this place the Sanctuary but who is a sanctuary for? Illegal immigrants, homeless people, who?"

Magnus just offered her a small smile, "All will be clear shortly but yes in a way they could be classified in those terms I suppose," she said. "I prefer guests and residents myself. "

~This lady must have taken a class in medical school on being vague~ the woman thought to herself, "Did Henry tell you about the ZATs? I'm waiting on a call back from a contact who can get me a half a dozen or so for us to use but they have to be returned but I should be able to make a version of them you can use should the Trust ever try this again, I'm sure as a doctor you dislike taking life if you don't have to."

Nodding her head, "He did tell us and I would like to see one before I give my ok to use them. I do dislike taking life for any reason short of saving one's life." As the elevator opened and she stepped out, "Please join me and welcome to the Sanctuary."

::Habitats::

It took a lot to shock Samantha Carter, especially given what she'd dealt with but as she came out into the light of the circled area the woman's eyes went wide and she turned looking at Helen who just had a smile on her face and was silent. She saw Henry in the distance trying not to act like he was watching and she turned back as she heard air moving, saw some things flying above them, and then in the distance she saw, "Oh my God" she gasped moving forward slowly.

For past ten plus years the blonde woman had her mind opened in ways and to possibilities many would think were not yet possible, space travel, aliens, even hunted them here on Earth and saved the planet from certain destruction well more than once or twice in her lifetime and it was always an honor...she loved her job or rather her former job but this...this was just...

Stopping beside the blonde woman at one of the cells Doctor Helen Magnus could see many things in her face but not the shock she expected to, that in itself told her a myriad of information about her blonde double. Many of her patients, the ones that could see the two of them side by side were studying them as curiously as the blonde was studying them. Samantha Carter's fascination and yet acceptance even in her eyes as she scanned each cell as they walked, stopping now in front of Onadine's cell and watched her swim, told her that she would be accepting...telling her of her work was not a mistake, she was sure of that now.

"How..." the blonde asked shaking her head.

A smile was her response, "Nature is nothing if not diverse Doctor Carter. How is a rather fascinating question I assure you however it pales in comparison to the simple fact that my patients exist."

As Carter continued to look around she was more and enthralled with what she saw, the fact that these people could be real and help them was a lot to get her mind around, "Amazing just amazing. Do you think they know what you have here? Here I thought it was some kind of germ warfare or something," she stated.

"We are not the government Doctor Carter" following with the woman to another cell where another one of her patients was having his afternoon snack and she smiled to him pleasantly, at least as pleasantly as possible considering his snacks were always served live. "I suspect those wanting to break into the Sanctuary know precisely why."

The blonde shook her head, "I wouldn't be so sure, they're disorganized and I think they are trying to impress their bosses."

"Really" she asked?

Carter nodded, "Yes, the truth is the Trust," making a face as the creature went in for the kill as it were, "Only perceive to go after what is of value. They wan to control what they can't understand and use it for their own gains."

Helen nodded back, "Many of my patients would make wonderful experiments in their goals then mostly likely."

"Always possible of course. Wow but he does enjoy his meals doesn't he?"

Helen gave her a slight smile, "He does indeed and has a very healthy appetite as well," gently moving them along. "Henry has informed me he has many devices that need to be installed, are you feeling up to doing that kind of work? I understand it requires a good deal of physical work."

~Probably nothing compared to my old job~ the woman thought but nodded, "Yeah of course, sounds like fun."

"Fun" the older woman asked, she also needed to speak with Sam about the other issue as well?

"Sure, I like doing things with computers otherwise I wouldn't be so good at it and...oh wow" as she saw one of the abnormals and headed toward it. "Well aren't you just the most gorgeous sight I've ever seen?"

Helen smiled brightly as she came over next to Sam, "That is Airabell. It's the light refraction from the iridescent wings and body. She is one of the ground fairies."

Inside the habitat that was beautifully decorated like a rain forest the small creature seemed to smile and disappear then was back up on the glass almost in front of Sam and grinning brighter.

Carter had to laugh, "Well my aren't you a quick little...uh is she a lady right" she asked looking at Magnus?

Magnus nodded, "She is a lady yes" as she watched the two interact. "I must say I do think she is quite curious about you as well, normally she is very shy."

"Really" the blonde asked gently scratching a little at the glass and smiled at each move Airabell made. "Aw you don't have to worry, I'm not going to let anyone in here to hurt you...I promise."

Helen knew as she watched the woman that she had made the right call in letting her in on what went on there. "That is good to hear, I thought you should understand what is at stake here. We are the only home and refuge they have."

Turning her head to look at her the woman nodded, "They won't get in here Doctor Magnus, I'll see to that personally" feeling as if she had another mission and turned back to the creature. "Hey listen I don't know if I can like come back later and have dinner or if you can talk somehow so I can understand but I have to go do some work now, but I will come back later Airabell...all right?"

Helen placed a hand on the glass, "Many are telepathic and empathic," as the creature came to her and pressed what would be a cheek to the ladies hand. "She likes you and looks forward to your next visit," she explained to Sam. "Yes Airabell I will also be by as normal, like always."

The creature seemed pleased and smiled then turned and scurried off.

"Absolutely amazing" Samantha Carter mumbled gently shaking her head. "What you're doing here, helping these people" not calling them creatures, "It's amazing."

She nodded slowly, "The important thing is that my patients have a place to feel safe and respected but if I may state," as they started walking slowly again, "You did not seem as surprised as others I've seen."

"I didn't," she asked stopping at another cell?

Eyeing the blonde woman carefully, "No you did not in fact you showed no disgust or fear or caution. Generally there is one or more of those reactions when people see this place for the first time." Could it be that she felt comfortable that on some level she understood she was among her own kind Magnus wondered?

The woman shook her head, "There's nothing here I fear, I've known a lot of things to be scared of. My previous job prepared me for a lot of unexplained things Doctor Magnus, that's probably why."

The older woman nodded, "Indeed it may have or maybe you possess a kindred soul," she offered in explanation wanting to plant the seed of thought in the other woman's mind.

Sam turned her head quickly, "How do..." just then her cell rang. Quickly pulling it out she saw who it was, "Excuse me, this is a former teammate of mine and he's going to plant the satellite for us when it's ready...Hello...Teal'c" moving off.

Coming up behind Helen Magnus then Henry Foss cleared his throat so he didn't startle her though it was difficult at times to do that, "She seemed to not be freaking out or going all psycho on us."

Not taking her eyes off the younger woman, "As she said she found nothing to be afraid of and that her former job helped prepare her," then glanced at Henry for a moment. "So you should have no problem getting those plates installed, she seemed to be looking forward to it."

He smiled happily, "You know us geeks Doc, we're as happy doing electronic manual labor as you are digging into something's guts."

"No Teal'c that's great...yeah...oh I owe you a huge one..." laughing she nodded. "Ok, ok I'll see what I can do but I don't think setting you up with a date with that new intern in my office should be available as a favor...yeah you too...I'll call you when we're ready to have you go out to meet the satellite...thanks buddy...bye" and hung up turning and coming back toward Magnus. "As soon as Will and Ashley have the satellite ready I'll call Teal'c, he's flying it up especially as a favor."

"In what a space shuttle" Foss asked?

She smiled, "Not exactly. Hi Henry by the way, we have some things to go over" leaning on the cane in her hand. "You got somewhere we can work?"

For a moment Henry secretly wished he know even a little bit of her secret, she was the most complex woman out side of Magnus that he had ever met. "I sure do, come with me," he suggested. "Oh um boss your done right," the man thought to ask before they just walked off and left her standing there?

Nodding, "Yes Henry, I am done. Thank you" seeing him nod and hurry off. ~Two peas from the same pod if I did not in fact know better~ the physician and researcher thought moving off.

*One Day Before The Assault::

::Hallway/Elevator/Stairs::

Ashley Magnus was walking with her mother and Will to a meeting with the two 'geeks' as she was calling them, "The stun field is active throughout the house and it packs quite the wallop too I gotta tell you, it's cool. I wish there was a way to take it with us on captures cause man would it make my life easier."

"Speak for yourself Ashley" the psychologist insisted. "They asked us to try it without those insert thingies in our shoes and it was anything but pleasant."

She gave him a look, "According to Henry it will work on every level minus the habitat level because of the creatures down there so we need to keep the big guy out of this one mom since he can't wear shoes...no matter what he thinks. Also once we get to them she also told me she got the shipment of those ZAT thingies in, I can't wait to see those."

Zimmerman shook his head, "We have got to find you a hobby."

The mother studied her daughter for a moment as they walked along, "Ashley, do try to curb your enthusiasm. Those things are only here temporarily and I do not want you getting used to them. We have more then enough to be concerned over."

"Hey" her daughter insisted, "Cut me some slack mom. Forgive me if I'm excited about something I can use to shoot first and ask questions later about without worrying about killing anything."

The young man cleared his throat, he didn't want the Magnus ladies arguing...they were too much alike as he'd learned first hand, "On another bit of good news Sam said she was going to go confirm the time and such for the attack tonight, she's going to sneak out late supposedly while we're asleep and Henry said that the satellite was working perfectly though they won't activate it until after the assault so they don't tip off anyone about what might be going on."

Shaking her head, "I am not happy with that idea at all not after what they did to her the last time. They could kill her thinking she is not needed any longer. I am not going to agree to that," Magnus stated.

"Mom that's just crazy she needs to be sure they are still planning this and when so that everything is working," Ashley defended. "Listen if you're that worried I can follow her and keep an eye out."

Will didn't say anything, not because he didn't have an opinion but for two reasons...

One, he really didn't want to get between the Magnus women again and two, he didn't think Sam would listen even if Helen told her no.

::Foss Lab::

Downstairs Henry and Sam made a rather long presentation on what they'd done, they both looked exhausted but pleased with themselves and finally Samantha Carter walked over to a large black sealed container and pressed her palm to it, "These are the ZATs like I said and they're only on one, if you like them I might be able to rig up something similar...not really sure."

"And they're not lethal" William Zimmerman asked?

She shook her head, "Not at all" and took out one of the z-shaped alien devices, she didn't even want to get into all the favors she'd had to call in to get a half a dozen of these things for 'private' research. Pressing the button on the side she saw Ashley draw her weapon and even 'Bigfoot' jumped slightly, "Take it easy folks, it has to be activated by pressing the button on the side here once. After that one shot stuns a normal human for anywhere from an hour to three or four depending on their condition at the time, two shots kills so don't shot something twice unless you want it dead" and spun it in her hand holding it out to Ashley. "Here, shoot me."

"Hey, whoa...what" Henry and Will asked together?

"Would you rather I shot one of you" she asked? "I've been hit by these things lots of times over my life, my experiences also make it a half hour at most unless I'm really whipped before I start coming out of it."

Tentatively the young woman took the item in her hand she was surprise that it was not as heavy as it looked.

Holding her hand up to stop her daughter from taking action Magnus was just not sure about this, "You're sure that you will not be harmed by this," the woman asked? "We can hardly complete this work without you?"

Carter appreciated her concern and smiled a little moving over to a clear spot on the cement floor, "I'm positive, a mild headache that's it" glad she'd taken the sling off two days ago and that she'd stopped using the cane, it was just impossible to crawl where she needed with it so had just been living with the pain. "Go ahead," giving Ashley a nod.

Taking a firm grasp of the weapon Ashley pointed the ZAT at Sam and then fired the gun, slightly startled as the seeming electrical charge flew across the area and hit her.

With a groan Sam gave a quick nod and dropped to the floor.

Quickly Helen, Will, and Henry were all on their feet to check and see if she was all right.

"Well I'll be, this is one darn good weapon. That would surely end arguments or chases," Ashley said, as she looked it over.

All three of them looked at her quickly before focusing back on the blonde on the floor.

"Doc" Foss demanded?

Will from his side nodded, "Pulse is stable, she just appears to be unconscious."

Rising Magnus nodded, "I agree. Will, Henry please take her upstairs to her room...I shall check on her in a little while. I wish to discuss this weapon with Ashley."

Both men nodded and moved to get Carter up and secured between them, minus the hair color the woman really was a lot like Helen Magnus putting herself on the front lines.

*Two Hours Later*

::Carter Guest Room::

Hurrying into the guest room at Ashley's call on his way to dinner, they all had dinner in the dining room together something his mentor insisted on and stopped suddenly and his eyes got bit. Standing beside each other Ashley Magnus and Bigfoot were watching two versions though one with black hair and one with blonde hair arguing with each other. ~I've never seen anyone argue with Magnus before~ he thought.

"I have to go" Samantha Carter pointed out.

"No" Helen Magnus insisted, "Our perimeter alarms will give us sufficient warning when the attack happens."

Trying to undo the blood pressure cuff that was hanging on her arm so she could hand it back having stood up the blonde tried not to roll her eyes, "This isn't up for debate Doctor Magnus, I have to go."

"Absolutely not now sit back down so I can complete my examination and we may go to dinner," the physician order.

Stepping over to the two observers the psychologist opened his mouth only it was Bigfoot that answered, "They have been arguing back and forth like this for several moments now."

"It's kind of cool," the younger Magnus stated, "I've never seen anyone argue with mom before."

Just then Henry came into the room and stopped all eyes turning to him, "Uh yeah hi I..."

"Henry" Samantha Carter insisted, "Tell your boss I have to go meet the leader of the unit would you?"

Leaning over a little Ashley whispered to Will, "Mom's expecting you in her corner so..."

"Will" Helen insisted, "Tell her it is a foolish risk and to sit down, she will not do as I request."

"Uh..." the blonde/brown haired man mumbled.

"Henry" Sam insisted.

"Will" Helen insisted

Both Will and Henry knew that this was a no win situation no matter what they said, however it was Will that spoke first.

"Sam let Magnus finish her exam so she is comfortable that you are all right and perhaps while she does you can explain your reason for needing to go and she will listen with an open mind," he offered figuring that was not taking a side.

Henry breathed a sigh of relief.

Ashley nudged with her elbow in a well done kind of gesture

Both women looked at them then at each other and seemed to stare but it was finally Sam who cracked and sat down.

"Fine ok" the blonde woman insisted. "Well for one thing they're expecting me, not going now would raise questions."

Bigfoot whispered to Ashley, "I am not sure who to root for winning" making her snicker and elbow him.

"I'll be fine" Carter insisted.

Taking a scope to look into the woman's eyes, "Why are they expecting you if they left you here for dead? How could you have set up a meeting with them," Helen asked? "Suppose they decide they do not need you, then what will you do?"

"Deal with it as best I can" she answered staring straight ahead. "I'm not inexperienced Doctor Magnus and...."

"Hey" Zimmerman suggested, "Listen Sam how about if we put a tracking device on you somehow, Ashley can follow you to a point and we'd know you're safe."

Carter looked at him when Helen moved with one eye, "We'd have to modify the signal and it would have to have a small range otherwise they might detect it."

"I can do that," Henry Foss answered.

Carter thought for a moment, "I would be willing to do that. But Ashley are you sure you can track me and not get caught, these people do not fool around?"

Ashley just laughed, "I can track anything and everything I am not the one you need to worry about."

Helen Magnus went about her work and listened as the other spoke. "Ashley it is rude to appear cocky, " she corrected. Satisfied that she was happy with Sam's health, "I am relieved that weapon leaves no lasting effects," she commented. "I am still against you going but if the three of you figure you will be safe I will allow it." Setting down her equipment, "I do believe supper is waiting."

*A Few Hours Later*

::H. Magnus Study::

It was a little after midnight and despite the fact they should all be sleeping it seemed to Doctor William Zimmerman that everyone in the Sanctuary was up, he wasn't surprised to find Helen up…as she'd told him once she didn't often sleep unless her patients did well and with her or rather their patients some of them kept rather odd hours so it got interesting. Despite what everyone would say though he knew they were also probably worried about Sam to a degree since she'd insisted on going out to meet with the Trust and confirm the plan. It was like the woman had taken on their mission to protect this place with a vengeance he hadn't felt since the first time he'd stepped into it, or rather when the woman who was sitting on the sofa beside the crackling fire reading ran him over in an alley.

If he asked the man knew she'd deny she was worried about Sam but he could sense it from her, she was as worried as when Ashley went out on a capture or when they went out on a mission even as a team…this Carter was one of the family now, he could feel it and he had to admit it didn't bother him. She'd earned her stripes so far as far as he was concerned.

Not looking up from the book she was reading her voice was clear but soft, "Are you going to stay in my doorway all evening or would you like to join me Will," she asked the man? Not that she had seen a single word in that book, her mind was on Samantha and Ashley concerned for their well being.

Sliding his hands into his pockets Zimmerman came in and sighed taking a seat on the arm of the easy chair as he always did near the fire, it was comfortable and clearly his routine, "You know maybe it's just anxiousness about tomorrow, I'm not really a warrior per say and to know someone is coming to try to get in here but I just feel...I don't know, jumpy tonight" shaking his head. "I can't sleep, I tried" glancing over at Helen. "You don't sleep though so" and smiled, the message clear?

Setting a marker in her book she closed it and set it aside, "I am accustomed to not sleeping. How can I help you Will, do you want to discuss it or shall I give you a sleep aid," the older woman asked? They were all apprehensive so she was not surprised by his reaction, "We could go for a walk?"

"I didn't come down here to have you worrying about me Magnus" getting up and came over to sit on the other end of the sofa as they often did when they talked together. "I think we're both just worried about Sam, she has kind of become a defunct member of the little group here. Have you talked to her about your suspicions yet?"

Helen sighed, "No I have not, I chose to wait so that nothing distracted her from what she is doing, if this fails there will be no point in her knowing." she informed him easily. "Protecting the Sanctuary has to be the primary thought on everyone's mind."

He understood that and agreed with it to a degree, "Sam and I really haven't had much chance to talk since I got back from the whole satellite thing, how did she take the tour when you showed her around?"

With a slight grin she looked over at Will her thoughts remembering the time, it was definitely different then anything she had experienced before. "You would have found it extremely interesting Will, she had no fear, no apprehension, no caution, and she was completely enthralled. When I questioned that her answer was that her previous job prepared her for things out of the ordinary."

That made the scientist curious on a great many levels, even many of the abnormals they brought in experienced some form of shock or surprise even if only for a few seconds, "She's a pilot and an astrophysicist according to her file right" seeing the other woman nod. "What about that could have prepared her for something like this? You have no record of her having ever been in contact with one of your facilities before right?"

Helen shook her head, "None whatsoever. I only know that whatever she did it's more guarded then this facility. In the long run it really is of little consequence, it is what she is doing now that is important. It is what her reaction will be to my observations. Perhaps it will somehow all come together at some point in time," looking over at the fire it would need to be stoked soon so it did not go out.

Almost as if mind reading Will got up to go over to the fire, "If you don't mind my saying so Magnus you seem taken with her."

"I am fascinated by her, she is risking all for this facility and all of us Will" Helen informed him.

He nodded moving the screen aside and picked up the poker, "Yes she has and her resemblance to you is a little scary at times I have to admit, you two must have some really close relatives in common."

As she watched him tend to the fire, "Not as close as one might think but our lines do cross in several places which may be the reason for the similarity," she told him "You do have to admit she brings a very interesting dimension to things around here. Henry seems to be working harder and sharper with her around and I have even noticed a calming effect on Ashley."

"Maybe we'll have cause to get her more involved with our work" he suggested, "Especially if she is an abnormal and our patient now."

"Perhaps" Helen Magnus responded, not admitting she was hopeful. Due to her age and her experiences as well as running a facility like the Sanctuary connecting with people was difficult at the best of times, she was very lucky over the years to find a few colleagues who felt as she did specifically the man now putting the screen back in front of the fireplace, but Samantha Carter seemed different and yet the same.

Standing up Zimmerman turned to face his boss, "You mentioned a walk, I'm not really ready for sleep yet. Would you like to take that walk now Magnus?"

Her smile was soft and honest. "I would Will," she told him happily. She enjoyed their times together and their walks, "I sure it will do us both some good," as she rose to her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

*The Next Day*

::Library::

The next day the team was using the library because it was large enough for the map that Sam and Henry had brought out, around them and the items were Will, Ashley, and Magnus all watching and studying. Having asked to outline the plan, her nose still slightly swollen from where they'd broken it last night and she'd set it back herself making Zimmerman and Henry sick with the thought she pointed to a large area of windows on the ground floor.

"I've convinced them a small ground unit can get a farther than a full out assault. Their signal to move in with be the lights and all dying down outside the facility, they think I'm going to crash the main server and that will give them a good half hour" seeing them nod.

Ashley took over at that point, "Even though there are only four of them moving inside there is another group in a van monitoring, it will pull up at this corner...we saw them scouting it" she pointed out. "Henry, Will and big guy are going to handle that little obstacle, there should only be three or four at most. The ZATs Sam got us here" holding up one of the devices, "Should make it easy.

"All the residents are remaining on lockdown in the habitats and their rooms until we give the all clear" Helen Magnus insisted.

Carter nodded, "Good. We'll only activate the stun field if we have to and we only want those who are wearing those inserts inside at that point. I'll take care of one of the teams of two that are going to head toward this area here" pointing to level that had the main lab. "They want the computers, that's their mission and Ashley you can go with your mother and take care of the other two, they're going to head for the cells holding the residents of this place."

Zimmerman shook his head, "Wait you're going alone" he asked Carter?

She nodded, "I'm a trained military field officer, a Colonel before I left...trust me two I won't even break a sweat. Once you have everyone secured bring them inside and back to this room here, someone will need to drive the van in so we can see what they have in there."

"I'll handle that" Foss insisted.

And that made Sam smile then looking at Magnus, "Do you have a resident that can look very scary and very hungry" seeing the curious looks?

Having a feeling she knew where Sam was going with that question, "I am sure any number of them would be willing to help what exactly do you want to accomplish so that I know which to approach," Helen inquired?

"Uh mom are you sure using one of the patients is a good idea," her daughter questioned?

Looking over at the girl the blonde smiled, "Not with the assault Ashley but after, with the interrogation."

"What do you think one of the residents can do" the psychologist asked?

Ashley smiled, "People are always more cooperative with information if they think they're going to be eaten" nodding. "But mom can more than handle herself Sam, I can..."

"I can handle myself too Ashley" the blonde answered. "If your mom doesn't need you then put one of the guys with her and you lead the raid on the van, it's vital they don't get a signal off that something is wrong first. I'll handle the questioning after capture later."

Foss frowned, "You" he asked?

She nodded, "I have experience dealing with the Trust and I want to make sure they leave your facility alone. Questions anyone?"

Looking around at each other most did not they understood it and what they had to do.

"Let me just ask this" Zimmerman said looking at Sam. "If the van is so vital why are you not leading the assault on the van? Magnus and Ashley could handle the intruders with no problem I am sure," after all he had seen them work on more then one occasion.

Straightening up and picking up her weapons sliding the 9 mm into her belt the blue eyes focused on him, "You want the honest answer or you want me to give you some bullshit answer" making Ashley smile?

"Honest would be better" the psychologist responded.

"Well then" sliding the ZAT into her right hand, "They made me hurt more than once, now I personally want to kick their nuts into their throats...pardon my language."

Foss had to smile a little but he also closed his legs tighter, that didn't sound good.

::Main Lab::

The problem with coordinating an attack with people you didn't trust was that you had no idea if they would stick with the plan which is why when Magnus suggested a change or two in he team dynamic she'd agreed with it. Magnus and Will were a team, Henry was with her and Ashley was taking care of the van alone. Samantha Carter had been standing at the computer console in the main lab area in the public part of the Sanctuary for almost a half hour going over things, everyone was in position and it was close to time. Glancing over her shoulder she had to smile, the psychologist reminded her so much of Daniel at times it was scary...he just wasn't used to front line situations and it was probably one of his most endearing qualities.

Looking down at her watch the woman nodded, "It's time" picking up the radio beside her. "Everyone in position, I'm going to kill the power as a signal."

"I am in position Samantha" Magnus stated.

"Let's rock and roll dudette" came Ashley's voice.

~Cassie with a gun and attitude, very funny God~ the woman thought putting the radio down, "Here we go" and she typed at some keys.

::Outside::

Outside in the darkness six black clad figures sat waiting in a van around the corner, weapons drawn and ready when the signal came in. The leader gave them a nod, "Let's do it, everyone remember your job...they got some freaky stuff in there so watch yourselves. Move it" opening the door.

[Assault # 1]

::Sub Levels::

Doctor Helen Magnus was more than accustomed to taking care of herself, she'd been doing it for over a century now though she had to admit since having Ashley and her work taking on such a global feel she often times felt slightly anxious particularly when it was people breaking into her facility...her home. If the young Miss Carter had not contacted them who knew how this would have ended, it would have been much more difficult that was for sure.

Less than two minutes after the raid started the woman's small computer device alerted her to the presence of three other figures, not surprised that they hadn't kept strictly to the word they told Carter. Hiding herself when the first two came around the corner she quickly used the device they'd borrowed and shot them watching them crumple to the ground and she effortlessly ducked and around the other man who spun around to raise his weapon at her once he cleared the corner. Coming up behind him she tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me" then grabbed his arm with a groan and flipped him over and kicked him in the head turning his neck quickly and knocked him out, "I do dislike uninvited guests in my house" pulling out the tie down straps she had to get these guys secured, her part was done.

[Assault # 2]

::Hallway/Elevator/Stairs::

Since Samantha Carter knew where the second team was heading, the main lab that her and Will had just been in the two were carefully hidden in the shadows. This was easier than what she normally spent her life doing when she worked for the military, there were two of them and two targets so it was just a matter to pick the one closest to you and shoot, easy. ~The one thing this does prove to me is how much I miss being in the field anymore, it's really kind of fun~ she thought.

The first two dropped easily as predicted but as the two stepped out of the shadows and started to tie them up suddenly they heard the order and both looked at each other. Behind the blonde a weapon was raised at her and the voice that spoke was the one she knew best.

"Get your hands up," the boss ordered. "I knew we could never trust you, I told her..."

Swallowing hard William Zimmerman stood up, "Hey easy...just take it easy ok...relax? We've got our hands up and...."

In one motion suddenly the blonde reacted and dropped down, her leg sweeping out dropping the heavyset man. When he fell with a loud sound she jumped on him as the lights came back on with the timer set up and she smiled. They fought and rolled for a couple minutes but then she had the upper hand and threw a punch across his jaw knocking him out. Standing up and breathing a little hard she looked at the psychologist who was just staring at her amazed, "Now that was fun. Gather up the guns and I'll tie these idiots up."

"Uh...yeah...yeah sure Sam."

[Assault # 3]

::Outside::

~Oh yeah mom's going to be pissed~ Ashley Magnus thought in darkness as she was covering Henry who was quietly placing a burn charge on the handle/lock area of the van's back doors, it wasn't like if they knocked they were going open it. So far she'd seen six go into the house so that meant there was probably at least one more than they counted on in the van, fortunately it couldn't hold more than that.

Giving a signal to the girl that it was in place and seeing her nod, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness quickly, Foss pulled out that ZAT thingy that their guest let them use, he really liked this thing and hoped they could come up with some type of prototype for them to use on a permanent basis. Creeping forward he got in a position near the driver's door which fortunately the man had left open trying to relax, the one thing about rogue groups like this he'd learned was that they tended to be sloppy where others might not be. Hearing the one click on the radio signaling to move he suddenly heard the small burning sound in the back, yelling and stepped around the edge of the truck raising his weapon and smiled, "Hi" and shot the man who sat up straighter then fell forward.

In the back the younger Magnus smiled to herself and the four bodies unconscious around her nodding, "Yep this weapon I like" and pulled off her radio. "Easy peasy Henry, get your guy secured then come and do them...I'll cover you." Quickly she gave one tap to the radio's button then another five seconds later, the all clear sign and nodded when two other responses came.

"Did everything go as planned" came Helen Magnus's voice over the radio?

Bringing it up the girl nodded, "Did on our end mom, we're tying them up now then we'll be bringing the van inside."

Will's voice came over behind hers when she was done, "Ours are secured Magnus, we're taking them to a storage room until we decide what to do with them."

"Excellent."

*Hours Later*

::Foss Lab::

The raid had gone off as planned minus a minor issue where one of the Trust operatives had a ZAT as well and had used it, fortunately Ashley had only caught a brush with it so she was having a headache. At the moment minus Bigfoot who was watching the others since they came in with six and not four like Sam said, were gathered around Henry's lab watching a security camera of Samantha Carter leading a large burly man with his hands tied behind him into a room that only had a table, chair and a TV set up.

::Interrogation Room::

Having helped to sit up this room Samantha Carter shoved past the bound man and offered him a smile as she walked over and sat down in the only chair, "I don't suppose you are just going to tell me who gave you the Intel or orders to break into this place if I ask nicely are you?"

Nobody was surprised when the man still had and arrogant air about him and what he had done. "You simply got lucky little girlie, but no I am not." He knew that they would send others, one way or another they would get in.

"Well you know" shaking her head, "That's a shame, it really is. I mean I'm no big fan of yours, you know I really don't like you" standing up and went to roll the small TV set up forward, "But I mean I was kind of hoping that I'd just get to shoot you, it's got to be better than this. You know" Carter responded, "I have met many interesting friends in my time here, I mean you would not believe" leaning forward to pretend and whisper as he stood straight, "What things they really do in this place, it's just amazing. Anyway" and turned back to the TV hitting the power button, "This is Arnie, he lives here."

On the screen came alive with a large pool area and inside was a shark like creature and he swam to the edge of the take grinning with his razor sharp teeth and raised his flippers/hands motioning forward.

Turning back to the man, "He's a meat eater or carnivore, I mean come on he's a shark right" talking over and took the man's arm. "You would not believe what they spend on food for him, well he just has a huge appetite but since you aren't being very helpful and you're Trust and no one can officially say you disappeared...well we can save em a few bucks and go to the next person on the list. At worst Arnie will get a nice meal, so you see" Sam pointed out, "It's a shame you didn't tell me what I wanted to know, there like has to be a lot better ways to spend your life than defending someone who is literally seeing that you're fed to the sharks. Come on now, Arnie is hungry," moving toward the door with him.

::Foss Lab::

William Zimmerman blinked, "Wow."

"Impressive" Helen Magnus stated.

Ashley laughed elbowing Henry lightly, "I like her style. You know we could actually feed him to Arnie and save a little on the live food this week."

::Interrogation Room::

Using his bulk to slow down their movement forward, "You wouldn't dare, you're bluffing," he challenged. She was just doing this to get back at him to try and scare him he understood that.

Opening the door, "Well it's not like I can take you home."

Suddenly the man jumped back as much as he could and screamed, one of the residents...the guy with the two heads and the mean one snarling at him was there.

She smiled, "Oh hi, can you give me a hand getting this fella downstairs? He's Arnie's dinner tonight."

The creature growled at the man with one head while the other looked at Sam, "I would be happy to assist but my other does not like the man's smell so I cannot say he will make it there unharmed."

Moving backwards into the room the man could barely speak he was so scared. Shaking his head, "No, no I'll talk just make it go away," he insisted.

Holding up one finger to the other 'man' for just a moment she looked at the other man, "A name...who authorized the assault on the Sanctuary, who runs the research into this facility and who do I need to take care of to make it stop?"

*A Few Days Later*

::H. Magnus Study::

"Thank you" Helen Magnus told her manservant who brought her tea in and looked up at her colleagues.

Foss nodded typing at his laptop, "We got the last of the Trust or cabal, whatever they were operatives squared away. Thanks to Will here they're all in various psyche institutions around the city with a record of trying to break in and vandalize our facility."

The psychologist smiled, "I thought it was the best way to cover. It says they're delusional, a couple of them where which is why the Sanctuary may play such a big part in any stories they tell since we didn't want the government to take custody of them."

"And Sam and Ashley got the information we needed they said to keep them from an outright attack against us again, at least short term" the computer nerd stated. "She should be on her way down to bring it to you to keep as a matter of fact boss. And" he pointed out, "The satellite is working perfectly, just like she said it would...it really was ingenious."

Just then a light knocking came at the door and they all saw Samantha Carter in jeans and a short-sleeved sweater with her leather jacket over her arm and her duffle bag full of the few things she brought in her hand as well as a file and videotape.

Ashley was with her and smiled hello to everyone going over to kiss her mom's cheek. "Easy as pie mom, Sam and me kicked ass."

The blonde came inside when Helen gave her a nod and dismissed the guys. Carter smiled a little, "It's never a badge of honor to have to hurt someone Ashley but we did take care of things."

"That's what I said" the girl responded.

"Hi sorry to bother you all. Hi Henry, Will. I just wanted to drop this off before I headed home, you should keep it somewhere secure incase you need it in the future" offering the items to Helen.

Will and Henry stood when the woman came into the room giving her a nod hello.

Helen held out her hands for the items, "You look like you're ready to depart," she said to the woman?

With a slightly sad smile she had enjoyed her time here, however she was anxious to get home to Cassie and see how her and the General were doing after their trip. "I am yes, it's time," she said easily.

"Would you mind giving me a few moments," the older woman asked her setting the items into a desk drawer that she locked she would put them in a safe later?

Carter nodded, "Yeah sure, whatever you need Doctor Magnus."

Foss spoke then and looked at her, "Hey Sam listen I know you have to go but I wish you could stay, you're great and well maybe I thought you..."

She smiled a little, "I may come back and visit or if you're ever in DC Henry give me a call, I'm sure you can find my phone number. We can do dinner and maybe a movie" coming over and kissed his cheek. "You're a very special young man, thank you for letting me help and all the help you were to me...more than you know" seeing the man blush.

Foss definitely blushed, "Uh...well...anytime Sam and....yeah...yeah I can do that."

Meanwhile silently Zimmerman looked at Magnus to ask if she wanted him to stay and got a soft shake of her head, she wanted to do this one alone but he'd stay close.

Ashley too said good-bye and said she would be sure to come and see her.

Henry and Ashley left the room.

Will put his hand on her shoulder, "I am going to wait in the hall so I can walk you out," he told her with a smile, it would also keep him close incase he was needed.

"Please Samantha have a seat" Helen said as she smiled indicating the nearby chair.

~Samantha aren't we formal~ the blonde thought thanking Zimmerman and let her bag slide to the floor as she sat down and crossed her legs, in some ways she felt like she was in school again getting called into the principal's office for blowing up the science lab. It wasn't like Mr. Harrison's eyebrows didn't eventually grow back, what was the big deal? "So, what I can do for you Doctor?"

Opening a folder on her desk, "While I was treating you as a patient I ran some tests. I am very curious and perhaps I should have asked you first; they were not invasive I assure you. One was an extra blood test and the other answers came from some simple word tests that Will gave you when we were checking your head injury," she started explaining.

The woman held up her hand, "I'm a scientist myself Doctor Magnus" giving her a nod. "I am never worried about tests unless they're conducted by people I don't trust of course" giving her a nod. "What was your reason for these tests if I might ask however?"

Helen reminded herself about the woman's reaction to the residents and truly hoped that this would not put her off, "You need to understand that I have done this for a very long time and I have a sense about abnormals. There are many that function in society very well and are responsible for many of our greatest innovations. Have you ever wondered why a field that is so male oriented you have been able to dominate and the knowledge and ideas are so easily accessible to you?"

That sounded like an odd question but Sam shook her head immediately, "I never really thought about it, I've worked very hard to get where I am."

"Of course you have, I'm not saying you haven't" the woman reminded her.

Again she shook her head, "Then no. I was always interested in science growing up and astrophysics just grabbed my attention then computers...it was something to focus on besides issues I had with my dad and brother at the time" not mentioning her mother, no reason to she had died when she was a teen and that was when the issues with Jacob and Mark had started.

Helen studied her for a moment, "Many young girls that suffered the loss of a mother generally try to fill that gap and take on the roll of caregiver as well look to create their own home and honor their mom. But your interest and security became science, computers and the Air Force," still watching the woman. "You have a gift, your talents are remarkable and I imagine you have done things even I would be amazed at. Samantha, you have DNA markers that represent you as an abnormal."

~Great now I need my hearing checked~ the woman thought blinking, "What" she simply said, she must have heard her wrong?

Quickly sitting forward, "Please do not be alarmed. You are not going to grow two heads, fins, or anything like that. Abnormal is a broad category, your ability for science and electronics is like very few others and as I said you are in good company, Einstein and Alexander Gram Bell to mention just two. It changes nothing, I only tell you so that you never regret or think that there is something wrong with you for not being what society considers normal."

Samantha Carter wasn't alarmed, confused yes but not alarmed and said so, "Perhaps you are wrong, no offense" she explained to the woman. "As I told you when this all first started my chemistry and body have been exposed to some rather unique situations that it is not possible you have ever seen before, it's possible those have distorted your test results Doctor Magnus."

The older woman shook her head, "I assure you Samantha that I took all of that into account. It is a very specific DNA marker that if you do not know what to look for appears to be an unfinished chain that we all have but this is in a very specific placement, so none of your other factors could or did interfere," she explained.

~Wow~ she thought slowly and took a deep breath.

"You are perfectly fine I assure you" the woman insisted.

Sam nodded, "Yeah...yeah I know it's just...it's lot to wrap my head around. I mean strictly as a scientist I have a million and one questions but my mind is kind of doing the crawl at the moment...trying to wrap itself around the news."

"I am not surprised. I suggest you take a few days and then perhaps write down your questions and give either Will or I a call, we will be most happy to talk with you. Unless you would like to stay a little longer," she offered with a warm smile?

Quickly the blonde nodded, "Uh yeah...maybe I better just another day or two...if you're sure you don't mind."

Helen smiled and shook her head, "Not at all, Will can take you back to your regular room and I'm available should you need anything. I'll check on you in a little while Samantha."

She nodded and uncrossed her legs, "Thanks" bending down to pick up her bag, "Thanks for your help Doctor Magnus."

Standing up Helen came around her desk and laid her hands on the woman's shoulders, "I truly hope that after you have thought this over that you come to understand what an incredible gift you have been given."

Slowly the blonde nodded hoisting her duffle bag, "I'll try, thank you again."

"My pleasure" and turned her head toward the door. "Will, please escort Samantha back to her room...she's going to stay another day or two."

Zimmerman wasn't surprised by that and nodded, "Yeah sure. Here Sam let me have that" holding out his hand for the bag.

::Carter Guest Room::

After having called and talked to the team and Cassie who understood she was going to be delayed a day or two but was back at school tomorrow Samantha Carter had been unable to sleep. She'd gone out for a run and only gotten back a little while ago but since then she'd been standing at the window silently staring out at the view, it was a beautiful one of the gardens in the back of the Sanctuary and she could see some of the residents, patients, abnormals whatever you wanted to call them out wandering around after dinner.

Having missed dinner the truth was she wasn't hungry, her mind a flood of activity and thoughts. It wasn't that she thought being an abnormal was wrong or disgusting, after this adventure she was proud of what Magnus and her people did here and she considered some of the abnormals she'd met friends. The last decade plus of her life had been spent doing things and seeing things that would by far rate high in the abnormal category by the way standard or normal society laid out. That wasn't the point.

It would be one thing if she had decided to become something but she hadn't, this was who and what she was and that wasn't fair. Maybe her feelings had to do with Jolinar, she'd been taken over by force at the time and now that she considered it a positive experience and her relationship with Martouf that came out of it many years ago she hated being out of control and that was what this felt like...something she couldn't do anything about.

A knock on the door brought the woman out of her thoughts. When she turned to see whom it was Will was standing in the doorway. His hands in his pockets they had given her some space to just work it out but he thought he should just check and see how she was doing. "Am I interrupting anything," he asked? "I wondered if you might want to talk, take a walk, or both?"

Carter offered him a tired smile, she felt like she hadn't slept in days, and she was still recovering, "Thank you Will for your concern but I think I'd just like to be alone right now."

Will looked at the woman and stood up straighter, "I understand, you're a woman that needs to be in control and you need to figure out how to be."

"That's one way to put it I suppose" and turned back to the window. "It's not that I think abnormals are disgusting or really deep down in my soul that the news really surprises me all that much or even bothers me. I can't really go into it, I think it probably has to do with my history in my old job and I can't share that."

Taking a step into the room, "I would say most likely it does not. I am surprised you haven't asked us how you happen to have this," he said gently wanting to provoke a dialogue with her.

The woman sighed a moment hugging her arms tightly to her body, "I would imagine my parents either had it or a form of it. It's DNA so I had to have been born into it, at least I think so" she stated.

Will nodded, "Very true your mother most likely carried the gene as it seems to be passed by the females only," he explained. "Did she have any strong talent that you can remember? Although in many it can lay dormant and not used so their special talent is never revealed."

Squeezing her arms Carter shrugged, "I really don't remember, my mother died when I was thirteen. She had just started looking flawed in my eyes, up until then she was my hero...my everything. Everything she did was special and spectacular as far as I was concerned" her voice tight.

Gently the man's hands lay on her shoulders, "You really need to rest, let your body recover and your mind turn off. Then tomorrow maybe things will come together for you," he suggested gently.

"Thank you" her one hand coming up to lay on his staring out at the darkness again, "But my mind hasn't shut off since I was six years old...no maybe five" trying to remember. "But thank you for the talk Will, good night."

Giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze, "Of that I have no doubt," he said with a smile. "Helen has some really good tea that can help you sleep, its a bit bitter but it works wonders just ask big guy he knows which one."

She promised she would even though the truth was she had no intention of doing it, Janet had always tried to turn her onto tea a nd it wasn't really her thing. "I'll see you tomorrow, good night."

"Good night Sam" Will said with soft smile. "Come get me if you need me, I don't mind being woken up," he told her before he left closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

::Dining Room::

The next morning Samantha Carter had come down for breakfast only because her presence was 'requested' though she got the feeling it wasn't really a request. Her mind wasn't really on much including eating, she hadn't slept well last night instead tossing and turning every half hour it seemed like. She'd gone for another run early, early this morning but it hadn't helped.

"Yoo hoo, Sam" Ashley Magnus called waving at her now.

Looking down at her plate not really eating blue eyes focused on the voice as it interrupted, "Uh yeah...yeah Ashley I'm sorry, what?"

Henry was sitting closest to the blonde and tried to offer her a smile, he felt sorry for her but there wasn't much he could do. She just needed to accept what she was but he couldn't make her do that, he would make sure she knew he was there if she wanted to talk.

"What's the name of the martial arts I saw you practicing in the gym this morning" the girl asked cutting up her pancakes?

Setting her fork down and reaching for her coffee, she would need her third cup of that in an hour with the way things were going. "It's called Tal'Sha Raun, a friend taught me the basics several years ago...I have to say it's come in very handy in the past."

The younger woman was impressed, "I have never heard of that, do you think you could show it to me," she asked thinking it would come in handy out in the field every now and then?

Having seen the young girl fight she absently nodded taking a sip of her coffee then swallowed, "Yeah I can show you the basics in just a little while."

Ashley smiled, "That would be great I'll be around all day just let me know when you are ready" she told her not wanting to put her on the spot in any way.

After Sam had acknowledged the girl's statement and returned to pushing her food around Henry leaned over and touched her arm. "You're going to be al right find me if you want to talk," he told her before he got up to leave.

"Thanks Henry" she told him watching as he left.

As it turned out or by design William Zimmerman was the next to last one to leave, leaving the two ladies alone.

It wasn't until a mug was gently sitting in front of her where her almost full plate had been that the blue eyes had focused again on the woman now taking a seat beside her gracefully, "Thank you" figuring it was more coffee.

"Drink" Helen told her she was making this so hard on herself. "Are you always this stubborn and hard on yourself," she asked gently? She was rarely wrong about people and she truly hoped this was not one of those times.

Picking up the mug Carter had to smile, "My best friend used to ask me the same thing all the time, she was a doctor too" and smelled the liquid making a face. "Do I even want to ask what this is?"

"Probably not" easily crossing her legs.

~Yeah probably right~ tentatively taking a sip, "Oh ugh" setting the mug down. "That tastes worse than when the General starts getting creative in the kitchen" making Helen smile a little. "Thanks but I'll stick with the coffee."

"Just drink it down and don't think about the taste, I find holding ones' nose helps a great deal" Helen reassured her as she removed the coffee mug. "What answer would you give your friend the doctor?"

Carter made a face, "The same one I'll give you, yes frequently. I prefer coffee, really" she stated watching as the woman gently put the cup of whatever closer. "Right" getting the impression the woman really didn't care what she preferred. "I'm sorry I wasn't very good company at breakfast, I hope none of the others took it personally."

Gently the older woman rested a hand on her shoulder, "I am sure none of them did, they are all concerned for you. Now come on while its still sort of hot it's really much worse cold."

~I took combat training, this shouldn't be that hard~ the woman thought nodding and took about eight large drinks in short order finally setting the empty cup down, "YUCK" making a face, "No offense."

With a satisfied smile Helen nodded her head, "None taken dear I assure you. Now come along with me." She would walk her back to her room and by then the woman should be ready for sleep.

::Hallway/Elevator/Stairs::

By the time they reached the elevator Samantha Carter yawned tiredly and figured that tea would make her sleep, Janet had always tried to do the same but it had only worked a very few times, "You know...Ashley will be disappointed I'm not...available to show her those moves."

The older woman pressed the button for them, "This is only the start of the day, a few hours sleep and you will be able to show her without injury to you both." With any luck it would also clear the woman's head but she didn't say that, she was not going to bring it up unless Samantha did herself.

"You know what I don't get," the woman finally asked?

"What is that Samantha" escorting her into the elevator?

Leaning back against the wall yawning again, "I've been a military brat all my life, the last assignments I was on were the highest classification this government has and I was watched pretty closely medically, I can't count the number of times I've had blood tests or anything else...why didn't anyone else catch anything about this abnormality I have or gift, whatever you want to call it?"

Helen looked at her t answer was not complicated, "Because I have never publicly published the fact that a broken strain in that position indicates an abnormality. To the normal observer it is of no consequence, I can't risk information like that being public."

The mere fact that she hadn't thought or realized that proved to Samantha Carter how tired she was squeezing the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to question I'm just trying to understand I suppose...put it in a context I can understand."

She watched as Sam sort of lumped against the wall, "It is very understandable, I know it was a shock, but you must realize that we are all here to help and that you are not alone in anyway. When you leave you can walk away and pretend this place and what you learned never happened. Or you can know you have friends here who know and accept you without question."

*A Few Hours Later*

::H. Magnus Study::

"I'm telling you Magnus" William Zimmerman stated from his spot in front of her desk shaking his head. "I really don't think Sam was ready to handle this, she barely speaks, hardly eats and you had to get her to sleep...maybe this was all too much. I just wish I could get a look at her file from the military, whatever she's been doing has impacted her and I feel like my hands are being tied to prevent us from helping her. What about having Henry bust into the records" he asked hopefully?

As a doctor she understood his problem, "Will I understand your frustration and I have had Henry look but whatever is behind the file we can't get at is protected better then any government secret in a long time. You will simply have to do your best and deal with the current situation. Maybe after her sleep she will be more willing to talk."

"Or" came a voice from the doorway, "You could simply ask me" Samantha Carter stated.

Both looked over surprised she was up only a few hours later.

"Mind if I come in Doctor Magnus" the woman asked?

Waving her forward, "Not at all please come join us," offering her the other chair on the other side of her desk.

"How are you feeling Sam," Will asked as he stood up to hold the chair for her?

~He really is a lot like Daniel~ the blonde woman thought taking a seat, "A little better Will, thank you" and offered him a smile. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I started to knock but didn't want to interrupt your conversation."

Helen smiled a little, "Not to worry, if it had been really private we would have closed the door something I rarely do" she explained.

"So I understand you were in the middle of a discussion about me I believe" the woman began again.

Will cleared his throat, "I was just telling Dr. Magnus that I was concerned about you and felt that I did not have what I needed to help you come to terms with this new information," he said honestly.

Surprising him she nodded, "That's very true you don't but you will" she explained. "But you should also know that if anyone ever finds out I told you what I'm about to tell you that I could be executed for treason without a trial...all right?"

"Very well" Helen stated easily, she was more than accustomed to keeping secrets.

Getting up Zimmerman went and closed the door the fewer people that knew the better he figured, it would also keep her from being overheard. "Treason without a trial, that is pretty serious. I assure you neither of us will share what we hear."

Samantha Carter nodded, "I know that or I wouldn't be telling you, believe me. Back in 1937 at an archaeological dig in Giza..." she began.

*Epilogue*

[Two Years Later]

::Dining Room::

Carrying the daily mail Ashley Magnus stopped to kiss her mother hello, they were still waiting on Henry and Will to get down for breakfast and she took her seat, "I picked up the mail on the way in mom...mostly junk, bills that I'll dump in your office" offering her a knowing smile. "Here's a package for you" holding out a shoe sized box to her, "The return address is..."

Just then Bigfoot appeared, "Will requests that you both bring Henry and meet him in your study Doctor, he says it's urgent."

::H. Magnus Study::

As the four people came into the study, Helen making a comment about breakfast being cold William Zimmerman was standing in front of the television and entertainment area that Henry had set up for use though Helen rarely ever used it preferring a good book and held up his finger for them to be silent, "Look" and nodded toward the television.

On the set it was a live coverage of a news conference from a new firm opening up in Washington, D.C. and already they were one of the top 1,000 firms in the world in only a year and a half in unofficial operation.

"As you can see we are waiting for the CEO and owner of the new Innovations Technology, a subsidiary yet independent entity of Greenfield Technologies Worldwide Enterprises to arrive. Samantha Carter came onto the scene almost two years ago like a world wind with innovations on existing technology after a remarkable career in the US Air Force. The CEO of Greenfield Technologies said he gave her the start up money as a challenge and she surpassed even his ideals coordinating release of upgrades from technology worked on by several international military organizations. If this works as it's advertised ladies and gentlemen we could be looking at the first stepping-stone to what may one day unite this planet together in ways we have never thought of. Miss Carter, her daughter and friends should be arriving at the site momentarily and we hope to have an interview with her after the ribbon cutting. In other news..."

"Well would you look at that," Henry said with a smile?

Ashley shook her head, "That woman is something else I can tell you that."

Will and Helen looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes and this is just the beginning of her adventure," Magnus stated as she looked at the television proudly. Now that Sam understood and realized how to use her gift she was going to be unstoppable.


End file.
